Road Trip!
by Hot-Biscuits
Summary: Fearing the possibility of never seeing her friends after graduation, Bebe decides that they all need to take a, possibly life changing, road trip. She invites along Stan's gang, Craig's gang, Butters, Wendy, and Red!


Two girls walked side by side through the dimly lit halls of South Park High school. Their heels clicking on the hard linoleum and their graduation gowns gliding just inches off the floor. All the other graduating students were either in the auditorium or had already gone home.

"I just can't believe it." Said the blonde, overwhelmed with joy at the thought of never having to come to this hell hole ever again. "We aren't high school students anymore."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, since just last month you were telling me that you were just gonna bomb all your finals and that you were never gonna leave here." Wendy laughed. Bebe rolled her eyes and looked around, trying to picture these halls crowded with kids just like her.

"I'm gonna miss it." They passed a classroom with a sign that said_ Mrs. Bell: Biology._ Their homeroom in freshman year. The year Wendy finally got over the time Bebe put a tub of whipped cream in her hair during a sleep over in 7th grade. The two have since become as close as two peas in a pod.

"I'm gonna miss all my friends."

"What friends?"

"Shut up." Wendy laughed. Then in a more serious tone, "I won't see any of you after this summer. Not even Stan." She paused, "Oh, god. I haven't even thought about that! I could never convince Stan to come to Washington with me. He's probably going to live in this town the rest of his life!"

"Well, you could always get friendly with Cartman? He got accepted into the internship program, too, right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I can't believe I'm going to have to spend my free time with that jackass." She made a gagging noise. " How could that have possibly even considered him? He has no qualifications what-so-ever! It's bullshit. He probably used his manipulation techniques on the one of the representatives."

"Isn't that, like, a key characteristic of a politician? Manipulative?" Wendy glared at the blonde. She held her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying." The two fell into a silence once more. Bebe kept thinking back to what Wendy had said 'I won't see any of you after this summer'. She was right. This was their last summer together. Sure, they could all keep in touch during college, but odds are that they're all going to meet new, cooler friends. "We need to do something."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, something! Throw a party, go on a trip-" Bebe gasped, "That is such a good idea! We all need to go on a trip! Some where sunny, like Florida or California! Oh, we could go to Venice and Santa Monica and even Disney land! This is such a good idea, we need to call the guys."

"Bebe, I don't think I can do that."

"What? Why? What could you possibly do that's more important than this?"

"I have to volunteer, get a job! I can't just spend my summer doing _nothing_!"

"You won't be doing _nothing_, you'll be having the time of your life with your friends!"

" I just don't think it's a good idea, that's all." Wendy shrugged her shoulders. Bebe huffed right as Wendy's phone started ringing.

"Hey, mom." She said into the receiver, "I'm just walking around with Bebe." Pause, "Yeah, i'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and slid it into her back pocket, "My mom wants to go out to dinner and I have to be there." They were approaching a fork in the hall, one way leading to the door to the parking lot and the other to the auditorium. The two girls said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Bebe going back to the auditorium to find her mother and Wendy to meet her family in the parking lot.

* * *

Four days passed since the senior class of South Park High School graduated. Which means four days have passed since Bebe suggested to Wendy that the two, along with other friends, should go on a trip. In those three days, Bebe managed to convince Token to let her use his dad's RV, contact ten others to invite them, all of which agreed, and planned out what she thought to be the greatest trip of all time.

All she needed to do now was to convince Wendy, on the day of the trip, to drop her responsibilities and come along. Knowing her best friend all too well, she knew that simply asking would never work. So, Bebe and Clyde Donovan are currently standing under Wendy's bedroom window at 5:37 in the morning.

"So, uh, how are we gonna do this?" Clyde asked, looking up at the window.

"You hoist me up, I open the window, pack her stuff, toss the bag out the window to you, then somehow get her out." Bebe brought along with her a duffel bag filled will all the possible things you would need to kidnap someone, aside from maybe chloroform. But she had rope, a blind fold, and a bat. She hopes she wouldn't have to use the bat, but she was willing to do anything to ensure this summer would be perfect. And if that involved knocking her best friend unconscious, she would do it.

* * *

It was now 6:52am and Bebe and Clyde successfully got Wendy on the bus without any casualties. She was asleep in one of the bunks while Bebe, Clyde, Token, and Red waited outside the bus on Token's driveway, waiting for the others to arrive.

"How many people did you invite?" Red asked the blonde girl, who had to think for a moment.

"Well, there's the five of us, then Stan and the guys is nine, Craig and Tweek, and Butters. So that's twelve."

"Oh," Token mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows, "That's not good."

"What do you mean?" Bebe asked, worried that there was some major detail she was missing.

"There's only nine beds on the bus."

"What the fuck, Token! You said we would have enough room!" Bebe was nearly in hysterics.

"I did know you were going to invite Stan and those guys!" Token defended himself.

"I didn't want to! I invited Stan for Wendy's sake but the four of them are like a packaged deal." She leaned against the RV for support. How the hell was this trip supposed to work if the bus was made for nine people? "OK, we can figure this out." She boarded the bus and counted the beds, just to make sure. There were for sets of bunk beds, which made eight, then a queen sized bed in the back, so nine. _But, two or three people could fit on the queen, _she thought. _Then, if worse comes to worse, someone could crash on the couch._ "This could work." She said to herself. She returned to the others outside to see Stan, Kyle, and Cartman had shown up.

"Just throw your stuff on the bus." Clyde told them. Bebe stepped off the stairs and out of the way of the three boys. She looked in the distance to see Kenny's trunk zooming down the road. It parked behind Kyle's smart car on Token's giant driveway. Kenny and, oddly enough, Butters stepped out of the piece of shit on wheels and approached the bus.

"Kenny!" Bebe exclaimed, happy to see her friend. Kenny returned the exclamation and dropped his bag onto the ground to pick up Bebe. She laughed and she was heaved into the air. "This trip is gonna be so great!"

"Great idea, the whole road trip thing." Kenny said after he put her back on the ground. She told him to put his stuff on the bus and she returned to where Clyde, Red, and Token stood.

"So all we're missing are Craig and Tweek?" Token asked, the rest of the group nodded.

"I'll call Craig, see if he's on his way." Red said, pulling out her phone. She walked to a more secluded part of Token's yard and made the call. There was silence among the group, until Clyde spoke up.

"How long do you think Wendy'll be asleep?"

"Hopefully until we're on the road. Then it'll be too late for her to leave." Bebe replied as Red joined the group again, saying that the two boys were almost here. Right then, a dark grey car pulled into the driveway and out stepped Tweek and Craig.

"Hey, guys." Said Tweek, his back pack hanging off one shoulder and a thermos in hand. Everyone greeted each other and they all boarded the bus. Token, being that it's his RV, volunteered to drive. The rest of them situated themselves around the expensive looking bus. Clyde, Stan, Kyle, And Kenny planted themselves on the couch to play Xbox on the TV on the opposite wall. Bebe fished her laptop out of her bag and pulled up the trip summery she made in Microsoft word. Cartman excused himself to the bathroom, saying he had to take a massive dump. Butters and Tweek sat across from Bebe at the table, and Craig took the passenger seat next to Token.

"California here we come!" Bebe shouted, the excitement boiling out of her. She was so proud of herself.

* * *

_**AN:** I just want to warn you guys, this story doesn't have a set plot. I have a few point of the story that are for-sure going to happen, but other than that, nothing is set in stone. Oh, and I have A LOT of pairings planned. I'm gonna try to get in as many as I can._

_The POV will switch into first person, changing from chapter to chapter. So every character will have his/her chance to shine._

_Anyways, thanks for reading!_


End file.
